Die Fortbildung
by Kiddo
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist ein Adventskalender für Snuggles, Samusa und Yury. Der Titel der Geschichte spiegelt den Inhalt wieder.
1. Türchen 1

**DIE FORTBILDUNG**

Türchen/Kapitel 1

By Kiddo

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Information:

Dies ist keine ganz normale seaQuest Geschichte in der es von Zeit zu Zeit ein neues Kapitel gibt. Dies ist ein Adventskalender für Snuggles, Yury und Samusa. Tja, und da es ein Adventskalender ist, bedeutet dies das diese Geschichte 24 ganz kleine Kapitel hat von denen täglich ein neues Online geht. Falls es einmal doch vorkommen sollte, dass es an einem Tag einmal nichts neues gibt, möchte ich mich schon einmal im Vorfeld dafür entschuldigen, allerdings liegt das dann nicht an mir persönlich sondern entweder an meinem Computer oder an an dieser Internetseite.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte einigermaßen, dafür sind nämlich meine Mittagspausen draufgegangen und ich habe mehrere Nachtschichten eingelegt.

* * *

Ob über oder unter Null,

ob's regnet oder schneit:

Besonders schön und "wonderfull"

sei Eure Weihnachtszeit.

* * *

Weihnachten stand kurz vor der Tür und die Crew der seaQuest freute sich auf die paar Tage die sie deshalb frei haben würden. 

Captain Bridger war in seiner Kabine und packte gerade seine Reisetasche. Allerdings würde er am nächsten Tag noch nicht seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub andrehten. Für ihn und seine Senior Crew plus Dr. Westphalen stand erst einmal eine 4 Tägige Fortbildung zum Thema "Teamarbeit" in Florida auf dem Programm. Besonders viel Lust hatte niemand von ihnen darauf, aber so etwas gehörte halt auch zu ihrem Job und da mussten sie jetzt wohl oder übel durch.

Nathan zog den Reizverschluss seiner Tasche erst einmal zu und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, hatte er noch etwas vergessen? Nein, sah nicht so aus.

Bridger griff zu seinem schwarz eingebundenen Adressbuch das auf dem Tisch lag und fing an zu blättern. Als er die gewünschte Telefonnummer gefunden hatte, ging er zu seinem Vidphone und fing an die Nummer einzugeben.

Nach 5 malligen Leuten nahm eine Vornehm gekleidete Frau mit moderner dunkler Kurzharrfrisur ab. Als sie den Captain erkannte hob sie eine Augenbraun kritisch hoch. "Sie wünschen bitte?"

"Könnten sie mich bitte zu Cynthia Holt durchstellen?"

"Ich bedaure, aber dies ist unmöglich." Meinte sie, klang dabei aber keines Wegs so als ob es ihr wirklich leid täte. "Um was geht es? Irgendein Notfall?"

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, es ist nur so, das Lucas die Weihnachtstage bei seiner Mutter verbringt und ich würde gerne wissen ob Miss Holt plant mit ihm in ihrem Haus in Boston zu bleiben oder ob die beiden irgendwo hin fahren. Wissen sie, ich würde dem Jungen gerne an einem der Weihnachtstage besuchen und ihm sein Geschenk bringen."

"Ich bin nicht über Miss Holt Pläne informiert."

"Könnten sie Lucas Mutter vielleicht kurz deshalb fragen?" Erkundigte sich Nathan freundlich.

Die Sekretärin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich sagte doch bereits das dies unmöglich ist, Miss Holt ist zur Zeit nicht im Haus."

"Und wann erwarten sie sie wieder zurück?"

"Am Abend des 23 Dezembers."

"Was!?!" Fragte der Captain geschockt. "Aber Lucas fährt doch morgen zu ihr. Das heißt ja das er bis dahin ganz alleine in dem großem Haus ist."

Die Sekretärin sah den Captain unverständlich an. "Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich deshalb so aufregen. Der Junge ist schließlich alt genug um sich für die paar Tage selbst zu versorgen. Er ist doch kein kleines Kind mehr."

Bridger konnte über diese Frau bloß mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Zu Weihnachten sollte niemand allein sein. Sie können ihrer Chefin ausrichten, dass ich Lucas so lange seine Mutter nicht zu Hause ist nach Florida mitnehmen werde, sie kann mich auf meinem Handy erreichen. Die Nummer hab ich ihnen ja zukommen lassen."

Die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Wenn sie unbedingt wünschen, tun sie doch was sie wollen." Und damit beendete die Sekretärin das Gespräch.

Der UEO Captain war förmlich Sprachlos, diese Frau war einfach unmöglich. Mit so einer Sekretärin konnte man sich jeden Türsteher sparen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt... morgen 


	2. Türchen 2

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Samusa und Yury für ihr Reviews.

Snuggles: Ich find meine Idee auch ziemlich gut. ;-)

Samusa: Du wirst noch früh erfahren was die alles so schönes bei der Fortbildung machen müssen.

Yury: Ich glaub Geschäftsleute mögen es wenn ihre Sekretärinnen so sind. So sparen sie echt Geld für den Rausschmeißer. Jap, ist eine Geschichte die in der ersten Staffel spielt. Na dann geig der UEO mal die Meinung.

* * *

Eine Stunde später nachdem Bridger Rücksprache mit Admiral gehalten hatte, klopfte er bei der Kabine seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes an.

Ein leicht genervtes "Herein" ertönte.

Nathan betrat die Kabine und musste schmunzeln als er sah wie der Teenager vor seinem Bett stand auf dem seine Reisetasche dronte und er sich abmühte diese irgendwie zu zu bekommen.

Lucas schaute auf und entdeckte Bridger. "Tut mir leid Captain, aber ich dachte sie wären Ben. Der war in der letzten halben Stunde schon 7-mal hier weil er immer wieder irgendetwas anderes von mir wollte. Und noch dazu kann ich meine dämliche Tasche einfach nicht zubekommen!"

"Das sehe ich, vielleicht solltest du ein paar Sachen hier lassen." Meinte der ältere Mann, schließlich war dieser Vorschlag das naheliegenste.

Das Computergenie schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Das geht nicht." Er begann die oben aufliegenden Sachen anders einzuordnen. "Wissen sie, das meiste sind Weihnachtsgeschenke und die kann ich ja wohl schlecht hier lassen." Endlich bekam der Teenager den Reißverschluss zu. Zufrieden ließ er sich neben seiner Tasche auf dem Bett nieder und strahlte. "Na bitte, es passt doch."

Der Captain schaute erst auf die Tasche und dann zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. Entschuldigend schaute er den Jungen an. "Tut mir wirklich leid, aber du wirst deine Tasche wohl noch einmal umpacken müssen."

"Wieso?" Fragte Lucas irritiert und misstrauisch.

Bridger setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl der sich in der Kabine des jungen Genies befand. "Na ja, du wirst wohl kaum Sommerkleidung eingepackt haben."

Der Teen konnte den Einwurf des Captains nicht so ganz verstehen. "Natürlich habe ich das nicht, was will ich auch damit in Boston. So warm ist es bei uns zu Weihnachten nicht. Und außerdem hab ich ja auch noch ein paar meiner Anziehsachen zu Hause im Schrank."

Nathan hoffte, dass der Junge die Folgende Nachricht einigermaßen positiv aufnahm. "Tut mir leid Lucas, aber du wirst morgen noch nicht nach Hause fliegen, du kommst mit nach Florida zu der Fortbildung."

Zu dieser Äußerung konnte Lucas Bridger nur verwundert anblicken. "Aber warum? Ich bin schließlich kein Mitglied der Senior Crew, ich bin Zivilist."

Nathan nickte bestätigend. "Ich weiß." Der Captain machte eine kurze Pause. "Du kommst mit zu der Fortbildung weil ich es so möchte."

Der Blondschopf schaute ihn nun noch erstaunter an als zu vor. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Weißt du, ich habe erfahren, dass du die paar Tage vor Weihnachten alleine in dem Haus deiner Mutter verbringen wirst. Um Weihnachten herum ist es nicht schön allein zu sein, ich musste dies am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir genauso ergeht." Die letzten Worte hatten sehr traurig geklungen.

Lucas entschied sich nicht zu erwähnen, dass es für ihn nicht unbekanntes war Weihnachten allein zu sein. Er wollte den Captain nicht noch mehr bedrücken. "Danke!" Der Teen machte eine kurze Pause. Dann sprach er weiter. "Woher wissen sie das überhaupt?"

"Von der Sekretärin deiner Mutter. Wirklich, eine..." Nathan suchte nach einigermaßen passenden Worten "...eine sehr unvergleichbare Frau."

Das Computergenie nickte, er wusste genau was der Captain meinte. "Tja, Miss Nice ist so ein Fall für sich."

Bridger legte die Stirn in Falten. "Nice? Ich dachte sie heißt Price."

"Das tut sie auch." Meinte Lucas grinsen. "Das ist nur mein persönlicher Spitzname für sie den ich ihr nach unserem ersten Zusammen treffen verpasst habe. Wissen sie, die gute Frau wollte mich bevor ich überhaupt schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte aus dem Büro von meiner Mutter schmeißen. Wenn meine Mutter er nicht zufällig mitbekommen hätte, hätte sie dies wahrscheinlich auch getan." Er strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Mum meint ihre Sekretärin wäre einfach unbezahlbar, an ihr kämme keiner unangemeldet vorbei und würde sie nerven. So lange Miss Price da wäre, würde sie angeblich wohl nie einen Rausschmeißer oder so etwas Ähnliches brauchen. Na ja, kann mir ja eigentlich auch egal sein, Mum muss mit ihr auskommen und nicht ich." Meinte der Teenager Schulter zuckend.

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Aha. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen wegen der Fortbildung?"

Der Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht, Ben hat mir deshalb schon genug vorgejammert."

Der Captain erhob sich von dem Stuhl. "Okay, ich werd' dann jetzt mal gehen und dich in Ruhe packen lassen."

Zu dem letztem Kommentar konnte Lucas nur das Gesicht verziehen.

Als Bridger gegangen war betrachte er noch eine Weile lang seine Tasche und dachte an all die Sachen die er nun auch noch irgendwie da rein bekommen musste.

Er brauchte eindeutig eine größere Tasche!

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	3. Türchen 3

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: (geschockt auf den Computerbildschirm schaut, habe ich wirklich Boston geschrieben? - Ups) Tja kann das darauf zurück führen das ich das ganze spät Nachts geschrieben habe und entweder an dem Tag etwas über Boston gesehen, gelesen oder gehört habe. Aber ich kann ja jetzt einfach mal behaupten, das sie nach Boston umgezogen sind. Wehe du meckerst jetzt wegen der länge dieses Kapitel los, ich hab zufohr bereits gesagt das es ganz ganz kurze seien werden. Es gibt nur ein paar die sind etwas länger.

Snuggles: Das Problem mit der Tasche kennen wohl einige. Hab Felix übrigens gegrüßt.

Samusa: Ja, die Fortbildung geht jetzt los.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen um 10 Uhr stand die Senior Crew plus Dr. Westphalen und Lucas in der Lobby der "Basis". Dieses Gebäude wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Hotel und Jungendherberge und wurde auch nur für Solche Veranstaltungen wie diese genutzt. 

Außer der 9 Köpfigen Crew der seaQuest befanden sich noch viele andere Menschen in der Eingangshalle. Die Fortbildung schien vollkommen ausgebucht zu sein.

Ein übergewichtiger Mann mit halbglatze und Brille stieg auf eine umgedrehte Kiste und griff zu einem Megaphon das bis eben noch an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Als er es anstellte ertönte ein kurzes fiepen das alle Anwesenden zusammenfahren ließ. "Herzlich willkommen zu unserer 4 tägigen Fortbildung zum Thema Teamarbeit. Mein Name ist Grey und ich bin der Leiter dieses Seminars, meine Mannschaft und ich haben ein Abwechslungsreiches Programm für sie alle zusammen gestellt das aus Theorie und Praxis besteht. Und damit wollen wir sofort anfangen um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich bitte sie darum das sie alle sobald ich mit meinen Erklärungen fertig bin eine Person aus ihrem Team auswählen die zur Rezeption geht und ihre Zimmernummer in Erfahrung bringt und die entsprechenden Schlüssel dann ausgehändigt bekommt Die Zimmer, bzw. Suiten sind den Größen ihres Teams übrigens immer angepasst. In welchem teil des Gebäudes sich ihr Zimmer befindet werden sie allerdings nicht erfahren, den die gemeinsame Suche danach ist ihre erste Aufgabe. Um 12 Uhr treffen wir und dann alle im Speiseraum zum Mittagessen. Dort werden sie dann auch erfahren wie der heutige Tag weiter verlaufen wird. So, das war's fürs erste jetzt erst einmal von mir. Viel Erfolg bei der Suche nach ihren Zimmern."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written November 2004


	4. Türchen 4

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles für ihr Review.

Snuugles: So ganz mit dem Sprechen funktioniert das leider noch nicht bei Felix. Aber wir üben gerade daran ;-) Hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß bei dem Konzert.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später hatte die seaQuest Crew ihre Zimmernummer oder besser gesagt Suitenummer erfahren, zwanzig Minuten darauf hatten sie dann auch endlich das besagte Stück gefunden. Damit lagen sie auch noch ziemlich gut in der Zeit, sehr viele anderen irrten noch suchend in dem großen Gebäude um her.

Auf der Fußmatte vor der Tür lag ein Zettel den Captain Bridger aufhab und den anderen vorlas:

* * *

Liebes Team, 

eure erste Aufgabe habt ihr nun schon erfolgreich gemeistert. Nun folgt die zweite, diese Suite hat einen gemeinsamen Aufenthaltsraum, zwei Bäder und 4 Schlafzimmer. In einem Schlafzimmer stehen 3 Betten, in allen anderen 2 Stück, eins davon ist allerdings ein Doppelbett. Bevor ihr nun in die Suite betreten dürft, müsst ihr die Zimmer gerecht unter einander Verteilen. Betten dürfen dabei nicht umgestellt werden, jedes bleibt dort wo es sich befindet.

Viel Erfolg dabei!

* * *

Nathan schaute nun in die Runde. "Okay, wie teilen wir uns nun also auf?"

"Also das Lt. Com. Hitchcock und Dr. Westphalen schon mal eins der zweier Zimmer bekommen ist uns ja wohl allen klar." Meinte Crocker.

Die anderen nickten dazu.

Kristin und Katie tauschten kurz einen Blick aus. "Und um den Rest zu vereinfachen, werden wir das Zimmer mit dem Doppelbett nehmen." Sagte Hitchcock. Sie war wirklich froh, dass die rothaarige Ärztin dabei war, anderenfalls hätte sie sicherlich in einem Zimmer mit ihrem Exmann geendet und darauf war sie nicht besonders erpicht.

"Und wie sollen wir nun den Rest aufteilen?" Fragte O'Neill.

Miguel huschte ein kurzes lächeln über das Gesicht. "Vielleicht sollten wir die Personen die nachts schnarchen auch in ein Zimmer stecken. So können sie sich nur gegenseitig den Schlaf rauben und nicht den anderen." Ortiz schaute die anderen an. "Also raus damit, wer ist nachts am schnarchen?"

Zögerlich gingen die Hände von Commander Ford und Chief Crocker nach oben.

Krieg war nun überglücklich das er nicht zu der Sorte von Leuten gehörte die Schnarchten, ein Zimmer mit diesen Personen wäre für ihn sehr kritisch. Das einzige was solch eine Kontrollfront noch Toppen könnte, wäre wenn man Dr. Westphalen auch noch dazu steckte. "Na prima, dann hätten wir ja schon wieder ein Zimmer vergeben."

Lucas schaute sich um, jetzt waren nur noch der Captain, Ben, Miguel, Tim und er übrig. Er ahnte schon wie das ganze für ihn enden würde.

Bridger musterte die anderen, er würde es sicherlich nicht zulassen das Krieg und Lucas in einem Zimmer landeten, und Dr. Westphalen sicherlich auch nicht. Er fand es zwar gut das der Teenager in dem Moral Offizier eine art Freund oder älteren Bruder gefunden hatte, aber die beiden in ein Zimmer zu stecken war unmöglich wenn sie die ganze Fortbildung einigermaßen heil und unbeschadet überstehen wollten. Außerdem war dies auch eine gute Gelegenheit etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Computergenie zu verbringen. "Ich schlage vor, das Lucas und ich das zweier Zimmer beziehen und sie anderen sich das dreier Zimmer teilen. Einverstanden?"

Ein Kopfnicken der angesprochenen reichte als Antwort.

Nun da die Frage mit der Zimmer Verteilung endlich geklärt war, öffneten sie die Tür zu ihrer Suite und traten nach einander ein.

Nach einem kleinen Flur folgte ein größerer Gemeinschaftsraum. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch um den sich 3 Sofas und 2 Sessel scharten, in einer Ecke stand ein Fernseher. An einer der Wände stand ein Sideboard. Darauf standen künstliche Blumen und ein Radio. Eine andere Seite war eine Fensterfront vor der sich ein Balkon befand. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus führten 6 Türen zu den 4 Schlafzimmern und zwei Bädern. Es machte den Eindruck als ob auf Gemütlichkeit nicht besonders viel wert gelegt wurde.

Dr. Westphalens Blick viel auf dem Couchtisch auf dem ein Adventskranz mit blauen Kerzen stand. Irgendwie wirkte das ganze auf sie Grotesk. Sie war in Großbritannien aufgewachsen und zu Weihnachten musste man ihrer Meinung nach frieren und Schnee schippen und nicht hier in der Sonne sitzen und schwitzen. Irgendwie konnte so bei ihr gar keine Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen.

Allmählich bezogen nun die Crewmitglieder der seaQuest ihre Zimmer. O'Neill erinnerte dies irgendwie an die Schlacht um das beste Zimmer auf Klassenfahrten obwohl hier alles friedlich und gesittet zuging.

Nachdem Lucas seine Tasche in dem gemeinsamen Zimmer mit Bridger abgestellt hatte, trat er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die Luft war dermaßen stickig das man das Gefühl hatte, das hier seit Tagen nicht mehr gelüftet wurden war.

Eine Weile lang stand der Teenager bloß am Fenster und sah nach draußen. Der Captain packte in der zwischen Zeit seine Tasche aus. Nach einer Weile sah er zu dem Jungen auf. "Lohnt sich die Aussicht?"

"Da unten ist ein Strand. Was meinen sie, ob man da wohl baden darf?"

Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber wir können ja mal einen der Angestellten oder Mitarbeiter fragen." Er stellte sich neben den Blondschopf ans Fenster.

Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das wäre wirklich toll." Dann machte der Teenager eine kurze Pause. "Ich wünschte Darwin wäre hier."

Bridger nickte nachdenklich. "Ich weiß, ich auch. Aber Darwin wird wahrscheinlich entweder in der nähe der seaQuest herum schwimmen oder sich zu meiner Insel begeben."

Eine Weile lang standen die beiden bloß still am Fenster und schauten hinauf aufs Meer.

Nach einiger Zeit wandte sich Lucas ab und begann nun auch seine Tasche auszubacken. Dabei graute ihm schon vor dem Zeitpunkt wenn er alles wieder einpacken musste.

Der Captain drehte sich um und beobachtete das Computergenie. "Welches der beiden Betten möchtest du haben? Mir ist das völlig gleich."

Der Teenager schaute von seiner Tasche auf. "Wenn es ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht, hätte ich gerne das Bett näher am Fenster." Dann könnte er nachts noch ein bisschen in die Sterne schauen.

Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Gut, dann wäre das also auch geklärt."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written November2004


	5. Türchen 5

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 5

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Fand es auch interessant, dass die Schnarcher sich gleich outen. :-), hatte beim schreiben auch irgendwie ein Klassenfahrt Gefühl.

Yury: Also, Ober oder Unterhitze bitte nicht benutzen. Perfekt wäre Umluft. So bei 180 Grad.

* * *

Um kurz vor 12 Uhr betrat die seaQuest Crew den Speiseraum, ein Großteil der anderen Teams war schon anwesend.

Mister Grey, der Leiter der Fortbildung, begrüßte sie am Eingang. "Guten Tag, lassen sie mich kurz überlegen, sie sind sicherlich das UEO Team von der seaQuest. Hab ich Recht?"

Dr. Westphalen nickte. "Woher wissen sie das?" Keiner von ihnen trug eine ihrer Uniformen, alle waren in Freizeitkleidung.

Grey lächelte. "Ach wissen sie ich bin gestern noch einmal alle Anmeldungen persönlich durchgegangen. Ihr Team ist wirklich eines der Interessantesten, sie haben eine große Bandbreite von Unterschiedlichen Charakteren dabei. Ich bin schon wirklich gespannt darauf wie sie sich durch unsere kleines Seminar schlagen werden." Der leicht dickliche Mann wandte sich nun an Lucas. "Und du bist sicherlich Lucas Wolenczak."

Der Teenager nickte, ihm schwante irgendwie nichts Gutes.

"Als ich deinen Nachnamen lass musste ich sofort an Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak denken. Bist du irgendwie mit dem Verwandt?" Neugier stand dem Leiter im Gesicht.

Der Blondschopf lächelte gequält und nickte. "Das ist mein Vater."

Grey war entzückt. "Oh, das muss ja so toll sein einen solch bedeutenden Vater zu haben. Sicherlich bist du sehr stolz auf ihn. Tja und das erklärt natürlich auch warum jemand so junges auf dem Top- UEO U-Boot ist, sicherlich hast du sehr viel von der Intelligenz deines Vaters abbekommen."

Benjamin Krieg schlug Lucas freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Oh, ich sag ihnen das hat er. Einstein ist nichts gegen ihn. Unser kleiner hier hat bereits seinen College Abschluss und ist unser Computergenie!"

Für dieses Kommentar hätte der "kleine" Ben am liebsten eins übergebraten. Warum konnte der Versorgungsoffizier nicht wenigstens einmal seine vorlaute Klappe halten?

"Computergenie? Das ist ja interessant, weißt du einer unserer Computer bereitet uns zur Zeit etwas Schwierigkeiten, vielleicht könntest du wenn du mal Zeit hast einen Blick darauf werfen."

Lucas gab bloß ein brummen von sich das genauso gut ja oder nein heißen könnte.

Nun wandte sich Mister Grey endlich wieder an die gesamte Gruppe. "So, nun habe ich sie aber schon lange genug aufgehalten." Er schaute auf einen Plan der auf einem Klipboard befestigt war das neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tischen lag. "Ihr Tisch ist da hinten am anderen ende des Raumes in der rechten Ecke. Auf dem Tisch steht auch ein Kärtchen mit der Aufschrift seaQuest, sie können es also gar nicht verfehlen." Mit seiner Hand zeigte er die Richtung an.

"Unser Tisch?" Fragte Ford erstaunt.

Der Leiter der Fortbildung nickte. "Ja, wir haben uns dafür entschieden, dass jedes Team für die 4 Tage seinen eigenen Tisch erhält. Wir wollen hier schließlich nicht daran arbeiten wie man neue Teams bildet sondern wie man bestehende Teams noch festigt und verbessert. Deshalb wollen wir erst gar nicht mit einer Mischung beim Essen anfangen."

Ein nicht besonders überzeugtes "Aha" war die einzige Antwort die er darauf bekam.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	6. Türchen 6

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 6

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Snuggles und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Sorry, muss dich leider Enttäuschen aber Abwaschdienst oder ähnliches gibt es nicht. Da hätte ich zuviel Angst um das gute Geschirr.

Snuggles: Freut mich zu hören das das Konzert so gut war. Sterne gucken ist doch immer was Schönes.

Yury: Ich weiß nicht warum, aber der Name Grey ist einfach toll. Steht für mich für eine an sich langweilige Person mit wenig Profil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anderthalb Stunden später saßen alle Teilnehmer der Fortbildung in einer Art Hörsaal. Das ganze war wie im Theater gestaffelt, je weiter weg man vom Redner saß, desto höher saß man auch. Auch hier hatte jedes Team seinen festen Platz zugewiesen bekommen.

Beim Mittagessen hatten sie Erfahren, das heute der große Theorie Tag war, morgen dagegen würden sie in die Praxis einsteigen.

Lucas schaute zu seinen beiden Sitznachbarn, auf der einen Seite war dies Dr. Westphalen und auf der anderen Commander Ford. Wirklich ganz toll, jetzt musste er auch noch so tun als ob ihn der ganze quatsch hier interessierte und zuhören. Krieg und Miguel hatten es da schon besser erwischt, die saßen nebeneinander und spielten Käsekästchen. Oder zumindest sah er so aus als ob sie das taten. Zwischen ihnen lag nämlich ein Zettel auf dem sie abwechselnd mit zwei verschieden Farbigen Stiften Striche zogen.

Der Teenager seufzte auf, na ja zumindest könnte er sich ja gedanklich mit einen anderem Thema beschäftigen, das hatte er in der Schule früher auch immer so gemacht wenn es ihm einfach zu langweilig wurde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004

Hoffe ihr habt und hattet einen schönen Nikolaus Tag.


	7. Türchen 7

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 7

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles für ihr Review.

Snuggles: Gut, dann verkneif ich mir ein Kommemtar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Am Abend hatte es sich die Crew der seaQuest in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht, jedenfalls so gemütlich wie es in dieser Suite überhaupt möglich war.

Jeder hatte etwas zu trinken vor sich und in der Mitte des Couchtisches stand eine große Schüssel mit Popcorn.

Westphalen und Bridger saßen auf einem Sofa, Hitchcock und Ford teilten sich ein anderes und Ortiz und O'Neill saßen auf dem dritten Sofa. Crocker und Krieg hatten sich jeweils einen Sessel geschnappt. Obwohl auf dem Sofas noch genügend Platz für eine dritte Person war, hatte es sich Lucas mit einem großen Kissen auf den Boden bequem gemacht.

In diesen Positionen schauten sie nun alle gebannt auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers und verfolgten ein Fernsehquiz. Wobei jeder natürlich versuchte schneller als die eigentlichen Kandidaten zu sein.

Tim war dabei dafür verantwortlich ihre Punkte zu zählen, bei jeder richtigen Antwort bekam die entsprechenden Person auf seiner Liste einen Strich und dieses bedeutete wiederum einen Punkt.

Schon nach den ersten 15 Minuten hatten sich Dr. Westphalen, Captain Bridger, Lt. O'Neill und Lucas von den anderen leicht abgesetzt. Noch weitere 20 Minuten später kristallisierte sich ein enges Kopf an Kopf Rennen zwischen ihrer Ärztin und ihrem Computergenie heraus.

Zum ende der Quizshow siegte Lucas mit knappen 5 Punkten Vorsprung.

Der Teenager steckte ein Stück Popcorn in den Mund und sah die anderen dann fragend an. "Möchte jemand mit? Ich geh jetzt noch Mal kurz runter zum Strand um eine Runde zu schwimmen."

Crocker schaute entsetzt auf seine Uhr. "Jetzt noch!?! Hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?"

Benjamin stand ebenso auf. "Ich komm mit. Schließlich muss einer ja dafür sorgen, dass unser kleiner nicht absäuft."

Der blonde Teenager schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick. "Ja klar, und wovon träumst du nachts?"

Jeder wusste das ihr Versorgungsoffizier in punkto schwimmen niemals mit dem 16 jährigen mithalten könnte. Zusammen mit Ford und Ortiz die früher in ihrer Schule jeweils in der Schwimmmannschaft gewesen waren und Hitchcock die früher in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend erfolgreiche Synchronschwimmerin gewesen war, zählte Lucas zu den besten Schwimmern der seaQuest.

Krieg dagegen war ein völlig anderes Kaliber. Bei seinem merkwürdigen Schwimmstil hatte man immer den Eintrug als ob der Kerl kurz vorm untergehen wäre, allerdings musste man zu Bens Verteidigung sagen, das er dies aber nie tat.

Manilow schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf, um diese Uhrzeit noch schwimmen. Tja, das war wohl die Jugend von heute.

Der Teen schaute sich fragend in der Runde um. "Möchte sonst noch jemand mit?"

Bridger nickte. "Gegen ein paar Runden schwimmen hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden."

Ortiz steckte noch etwas Popcorn in den Mund. "Ich komm auch mit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	8. Türchen 8

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 8

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Yury und Snuggles für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Wir haben uns früher immer gegenseitig Briefchen geschrieben (vor allem in Latein und Chemie). Später hab ich mir dann Geschichten im Kopf ausgedacht und dabei ganz interessiert den Lehrer angeguckt. Ja ja, Ben geht nicht unter, wäre er etwas stämmiger könnte man ja sagen fett schwimmt oben.

Yury: Irgendwann bekommt jeder mal einen doofen Platz. Der weiße Hai wird definitiv nicht vorbei kommen.

Snuggles: Schön das du dich auch über Kleinigkeiten freuen kannst.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Zehn Minuten später befanden sich die vier am Strand.

Ortiz war der erste der sich in die Fluten stürzte. Es dauerte nicht lange und die anderen folgten ihm.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder an Land und setzen sich in den Sand. Der Sand hatte die Sonne des Tages gespeichert und war noch angenehm warm.

Lucas hatte das Handtuch um sich gewickelt und spielte mit einer Muschel in seiner Hand. Es waren einige Minuten die sie alle einfach nur da saßen und nichts sagten. Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren.

Irgendwann stand Bridger auf und klopfte sich den Sand ab. "Ich glaube wir müssen jetzt wirklich zurück wenn wir nicht riskieren wollen dass die anderen eine Vermissten Anzeige wegen uns aufgeben." Er fing an sich sein T-Shirt und die Jeans über die Badehose anzuziehen.

Der Moraloffizier nickte. "Der Captain hat Recht. Ich muss es nicht unbedingt erleben, dass Dr. Westphalen mit einer Taschenlampe los marschiert um uns zu suchen. Bei meinem Glück gibt sie mir dann nämlich die Schuld daran das wir so lange weg waren und strafft mich dann dementsprechend bei meinem nächsten medizinischen check-up."

Miguel grinste über Bens letztes Kommentar. Mit ihrer Ärztin legte sich wirklich niemand freiwillig an. Nun begannen auch der Kubaner und der Teenager sich ihre Anziehsachen über die Badesachen zu ziehen.

Als sie alle mit Umziehen fertig waren, gingen sie zu zurück zur Basis. Es war inzwischen richtig finster.

Als sie circa nur noch 200 Meter von dem Gebäude entfernt waren stolperte Benjamin Krieg über eine Baumwurzel und legte sich der Länge nach hin.

Fluchend richtete er sich wieder auf. "Verdammter Mist, warum bringen die den hier auch nirgendwo eine Außenbeleuchtung oder Straßenlaterne an. Hier kann man sich ja den Hals brechen!"

Lucas war froh dass Ben auf Grund der Dunkelheit das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. "Beleuchtungen dieser Art sind hier nicht erlaubt."

"Wieso denn das nicht? Das ist doch gemein gefährlich!" Krieg war immer noch leicht angesäuert.

"Ganz einfach, in manchen Gebieten Floridas ist dies nicht erlaubt wegen der Schildkröten die hier zur Ei-Ablage kommen. Das künstliche Licht würde die Schildkröten irritieren und somit Schaden anrichten." Erklärte das junge Genie sachlich.

"Na toll, auf die Schildkröten nehmen hier alle Rücksicht, aber das ich mich ernsthaft hätte verletzten können kümmert hier niemanden."

Bridger schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf, und das war einer seiner Führungsoffiziere....

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	9. Türchen 9

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 9

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Snuggles und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Interessiert gucken ist immer eine gute Strategie.

Snuggles: Also bei mir tun Spritzen weh!!!!!!! Ach ja, du hast keine Probleme mit Ärzten? Ich erinnere dich daran wenn du das nächste Mal hin musst.

Yury: Das mit den Schildkröten ist übrigens wirklich war. Die dürfen deshalb alle dort keine Straßenlaternen oder sonstige Beleuchtungen haben.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQq

Am nächsten Tag war der Erlebnispfad an der Reihe. Hierbei starteten die Teams nacheinander in bestimmten Zeitabständen und mussten einen bestimmten Weg entlang gehen, diese Strecke hatte dann allerdings noch verschiedene Stationen an denen spezielle Aufgaben erledigt werden mussten.

Außer dieser Tätigkeit war für den zweiten Fortbildungstag nichts geplant, da es ja viele Teams waren und es daher eine gewisse Zeit dauerte bis alle den Pfad absolviert haben würden.

Die Startzeit des seaQuest Teams war 13.15 Uhr. Pünktlich wurden sie von Mister Grey am Anfangspunkt los geschickt. Nach dem sie bereits circa 10 Minuten gelaufen waren, kamen sie an die aller erste Station.

Freundlich wurden sie von einer brünetten Frau begrüßt die mehrere Seile in der Hand hielt. "Willkommen an der ersten Station. Sicherlich haben sie alle als Kind schon einmal so etwas wie Dreibein-Rennen gemacht. Dabei stellten sich immer zwei Personen nebeneinander und sie wurden an den zwei Beinen die sich nebeneinander befanden an den Knöcheln zusammen gebunden. In diesem Zustand mussten sie dann zusammen von einem Ort zum anderem gelangen." Kopfnicken der angesprochenen signalisierte ihr das dies wirklich alle kannten. "Heute werden wir so etwas Ähnliches machen. Allerdings könnte man es eher als "Tausendfüßler" bezeichnen. Sie werden sich jetzt alle neben einander aufstellen und die Beine die sich neben einander befinden zusammen binden. In diesem zustand müssen sie dann von dieser Linie zu der anderen gelangen." Die Frau zeigt auf zwei große Striche auf dem Boden. Dann verteilte sie an alle die Seile.

Es dauerte etwas bis alle richtig verknotet und start klar waren.

Die brünette lächelte. "Sie werden merken, bei dieser Aufgabe werden sie nur erfolgreich sein, wenn sie genau Absprachen und Regelungen unter einander Treffen. Unkoordiniertheit braucht um einiges länger und erschwert es ihnen nur unnötig, das ganze ist wie im Richtigen Leben."

Es dauerte nicht all zu lange und die Crew hatte den Richtigen dreh raus wie es am einfachsten war sich fortzubewegen.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	10. Türchen 10

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 10

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Japp, das weiß ich nur allzu gut.

Samusa: Klar haben die das hinbekommen, das macht man schon mit Kindergartenkindern. Wegen Fotos wendest du dich bitte an die Veranstalter der Fortbildung.

Yury: Moin, ,moin. Wenn niemand auf die Nase fällt kann ich das auch nicht schreiben.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Einige Zeit und 3 Stationen weiter gelangten sie erneut zu einer Station.

Ein sportlich aussehender Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren wartete bereits auf sie. Neben ihm lag eine lange Leiter auf dem Boden. Sonst war hier nichts das auf den ersten Blick verriet um was für eine Aufgabe es sich handeln könnte.

Krieg rieb sich auffordernd die Hände. "Und was sollen wir nun hier schönes machen?"

Der sportliche Mann zeigte auf einem Baum der circa 3 Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Unten hatte der Stamm nirgends Zweige, weiter oben wo die ersten Äste begannen lag in einer Astgabel ein kleiner Behälter. "Ihre Aufgabe ist nun diese Dose herunter zu holen. Wie sie das genau anstellen ist ihnen selbst überlassen."

Benjamin Krieg beäugte das ganze kritisch. "Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass wir ihre Leiter dafür nicht benutzen dürfen?"

Er nickte. "Das ist Richtig, die Leiter dient mir nur dafür, dass ich die Dose im Anschluss wieder auf den Baum nach oben für die nächste Gruppe bekomme."

Commander Ford entschied sich erst einmal keinen Lösungsvorschlag zu diesem Thema abzugeben. Er wollte erst einmal abwarten, ob nicht irgendwer vielleicht eine bessere Idee hatte.

Ortiz schaute sich suchend um. "Vielleicht können wir mit den Tannenzapfen die auf dem Boden liegen die Dose abwerfen und so hinunter bekommen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dies funktioniert. Wir bräuchten da schon etwas mit mehr Gewicht." Meinte Hitchcock. "Aber versuchen können wir es ja trotzdem einmal."

Die nächste Minute verging damit das alle mit den Tannenzapfen Zielübungen machten, ein paar Mal trafen sie sogar, aber die Dose bewegt sich dabei kein einziges Stückchen. Wie Katie vermutet hatte waren die Zapfen dafür viel zu leicht.

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das hat so keinen Sinn, wir müssen etwas anderes versuchen."

Benjamin Krieg legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wir brauchen einfach etwas Schwereres." Suchend schaute er sich um, als er nichts entdeckte zog er sich kurzerhand seinen Schuh aus.

Bevor auch noch irgendjemand die Chance hatte zu reagieren, schleuderte der Moraloffizier seinen Schuh nach oben. Unglücklicherweise verfehlte er aber die Dose um einige Zentimeter. Was aber noch schlimmer war, war das sein Schuh sich nun auch in einem der Äste verfing und nun auch da oben fest saß. Kriegs folgender Blick sprach einfach Bände.

Commander Ford musste sich weg drehen und auf die Lippe beißen. Der Anblick ihres Versorgungsoffiziers wie er da verzweifelt in Socken stand war einfach zu komisch.

Bridger hob die Augenbraun. "Tja, jetzt hätten wir ja wohl noch ein Problem! Irgendwelche brauchbaren Ideen?"

Schweigend sahen sich alle an, schließlich meldete sich der Commander zu Wort. "Ich könnte mich unter den Baum stellen und Lucas auf die Schultern nehmen. Wenn er seine Arme ausstreckt müsste er dann gerade so heran kommen."

Der Teenager schaute Ford nicht besonders begeistert an. "Ne, das mach ich nicht. Nichts gegen sie Commander, aber auf einmal stolpern sie und ich flieg der Länge nach hin, breche mir womöglich noch beide Arme, liege über Weihnachten im Krankenhaus und kann meinen Computer dann gleich Wochenlang nicht benutzen."

Jeden war klar, das Lucas Hauptsorge sich auf seinen Computer richtete.

Jonathan versuchte das junge Genie zu überzeugen. "Keine Sorge, ich werde schon nicht stolpern. Mein Vorschlag ist 100 sicher. Da kann gar nicht passieren."

Crocker nickte. "Ortiz und O'Neill werden sich noch daneben stellen und zusätzlich sichern." Fords Idee war im Moment das einzige das zum Erfolg führen könnte, also mussten sie das ganze irgendwie umsetzen.

Der Teen zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. "Aber warum muss ich den unbedingt?"

Benjamin seufzte. "Weil du von den Leuten die in frage kommen mit abstand der leichteste bist." Flehend sah er den Jungen an. "Bitte, du musst meinen Schuh retten."

Dr. Westphalen sagte zu der ganzen Aktion gar nichts, in ihren Augen war dies ganz schön riskant. Andererseits wollte sie aber auch nicht einen auf Spielverderber machen.

Schließlich nickte Lucas. "Na gut, dann mach ich es eben."

"Prima, ich hatte schon Angst ich müsste jetzt Barfuss weiter laufen."

Kurz darauf saß das Computergenie auf den Schultern des Commanders. Wie vermutet schaffte er es gerade so mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Dose zu erreichen. Als er sie hatte, warf er sie Hitchcock zu. Dann schaute er nach unten zu Ford. "Können sie vielleicht noch einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts machen? Von hier komm ich noch nicht ganz an den Schuh heran."

"Okay." Der Commander machte einen Schritt zur Seite. "Und wie sieht's aus, kommst du jetzt heran?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, von hier aus geht es perfekt."

Und mit einem dumpfen blopp landete der Schuh auf den Boden.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	11. Türchen 11

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 11

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Wenn die gleich Fords Methode ausprobiert hätten, wäre Bens Schuh aber nicht weg gewesen. Man kann nicht alles haben.

Snuggles: Was meinst du woher ich ein paar der Aufgaben habe?

Samusa: Ich sag dir, die haben alle einfach herrlich geguckt.

* * *

20 Minuten später waren sie bei der übernächsten Station. Ihre Aufgabe war nun sich gemeinsam ein Lied auszusuchen das jeder kannte und das sie dann zusammen auch vortragen sollten.

"Hat irgendjemand eine gute Idee?" Fragte Westphalen.

Crocker schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich wäre allerdings für irgendein altes Volkslied oder einen Klassiker. Na ja, halt etwas das wirklich auch jeder richtig gut kennt."

O'Neill der bis eben noch angestrengt nachgedacht hatte, war nun eine Idee bekommen. "Wie wäre es denn mit "What shell we do with the drunken sailor"?"

Hitchcock strahlte. "Oh ja, das wäre wirklich perfekt!"

Bridger schaute sich in der Runde um und richtete sich vor allem an die vier, die damals als sie das auf der seaQuest gesungen hatten im Rettungsboot umher getrieben waren. "Kennt das auch jeder?"

Einstimmiges Kopfnicken.

Nathan lächelte. "Okay, anscheint hat auch niemand etwas dagegen es zu singen." Er wandte sich zu Crocker. "Übernimmst du die Chorleitung?"

Manilow nickte und fing die ersten Töne anzustimmen und zeigte dann jedem wann er mit dem Singen ein zusetzten hatte:

What shall we do with the drunken sailor?

What shall we do with the drunken sailor?

What shall we do with the drunken sailor early in the morning?

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!

Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!

Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him early in the morning!

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.

Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.

Hoist him aboard with a running bowline early in the morning.

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Put him in the brig until he's sober.

Put him in the brig until he's sober.

Put him in the brig until he's sober early in the morning.

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

Make him turn to the shining bright work.

Make him turn to the shining bright work.

Make him turn to the shining bright work early in the morning.

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises

Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	12. Türchen 12

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 12

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles für ihr Review.

Snuggles: Darfst das letzte Türchen für dich beanspruchen. Habe genau dieses Türchen ja schließlich auch besonders für dich geschrieben.

* * *

Wieder ein paar Stationen später kamen sie an einem Punkt an dem zwei Bäume etwas im Abstand von 2,5 Metern neben einander standen. Zwischen ihnen waren Seile gespannt. Das ganze erinnerte von der Optik her an ein Spinnennetz.

Eine etwa 25 jährige Frau erklärte ihnen hier die Spielregeln. "Willkommen am Spinnennetz. Ihr seht das diese Netzt verschieden hohe und große Löcher hat. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun, durch dieses Netzt hindurch zu klettern. Die Schwierigkeit hierbei ist aber, dass jeder ein anderes Loch benutzen muss, keins darf doppelt verwendet werden. Die Seile dürfen dabei nicht berührt werden, das heißt dass ihr bei den tiefen Löchern so durchsteigen und bei den hohen euch gegenseitig durch heben müsst. Alles klar?"

Die Crew der seaQuest nickte.

"Okay, dann kann's ja losgehen." Sagte die Frau die zuvor das ganze erklärt hatte.

Dr. Westphalen schaute sich das Netzt aus Seilen genauer an. "Das Beste ist wohl wenn wir uns im Vorfeld eine genaue Strategie überlegen."

Bridger nickte. "Das sehe ich auch so, sonst stehen wir hier am Schluss und es sind nur noch die obersten Löcher frei aber es ist niemand mehr da der einen da hoch heben kann."

"Na, dann heben wir uns die untersten Löcher einfach für den Schluss auf." Meinte Krieg als logische Schlussfolgerung.

Tim O'Neill schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich glaube eins der untersten Löcher sollten wir aber schon am Anfang benutzen damit einer auf der anderen Seite steht um eine Person die Oben durchgereicht wird entgegenzunehmen. Bei den ganz hohen Löchern ist das wirklich dringend notwendig."

Die anderen nickten bestätigend.

Crocker schaute sich kurz in der Runde um. "Tja, dann klettere ich jetzt mal am besten gleich durch ein etwas niedrigeres Loch. Mich bekommt ihr nämlich nicht so leicht hoch um mich irgendwo oben durch zureichen." Manilow suchte sich eins der tieferen Löcher aus und krabbelte durch ohne das Seil zu berühren. Auf der anderen Seite richtete er sich wieder auf. "Okay, wer ist der nächste?"

Gemeinsam entschied sich die Crew nun dafür dass sie Ortiz durch eins der mittel hohen Löcher halfen, auch dies funktionierte ohne größere Probleme.

Als drittes wurde dann Katie Hitchcock durch eins der höheren Löcher gehoben, dies war schon um einiges schwieriger da sich das Loch circa 1,60 Meter über dem Erdboden befand. Die dunkelhaarige Frau musste sich wie ein Brett versteifen und wurde dann förmlich da durch geschoben.

Bridger betrachtete das Netzt und dann Lucas. Das schmalste und auch höchste Loch war wirklich nur etwas für ihren dünnen Teenager. "So, ich würde sagen, wir versuchen nun, Lucas da ganz oben durch zubekommen."

Das Computergenie seufzte innerlich und stellte sich seinem Schicksal. Schon als diese Aufgabe erklärt wurden war hatte er gewusst das er derjenige sein würde der durch diese Loch musste. Merkwürdigerweise war er immer entweder der Leichteste, dünste oder schlankste, oft auch alles drei auf einmal. Schon in der Schule im Sportunterricht hatte er deshalb immer die entsprechenden Aufgaben gehabt. Tja, das ganze war schon fast wie ein Fluch!

Schon kurz darauf war auch Lucas auf der anderen Seite des Netzes. Als nächstes Folgte Dr. Westphalen die auch durch eins der etwas hören Löcher gereicht wurde.

Als auch die Ärztin drüben war folgten dann auch O'Neill und Krieg durch zwei mittel hohe Löcher.

Zum Schluß konnten Jonathan Ford und der Captain in Ruhe durch zwei untere Löcher klettern. Und damit war auch diese Aufgabe erfolgreich gelöst wurden.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	13. Türchen 13

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 13

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Ich bin immer die jenige die bei solchen Aufgaben ran muss. Spinnennetz: Ich muss durchs höchste und engste loch. Pyramide: Ich muss ganz oben auf die Spitze. Jemand muss über ein Seil klettern das die anderen Festhalten: Ich natürlich. Das ist fast wie ein Fluch.

Samusa: Ja, bei solchen Sachen immer gleich an den Veranstalter wenden.

Yury: Der Liedtext ist der den ich auch in „Von Dover Nach Plymouth Und Zurück" benutzt habe.

* * *

Abends als der Erlebnispfad für alle zu Ende war gab es das Abendbrot. Immer noch war es so das jedes Team seinen eigenen Tisch hatte und dies sollte sich auch nicht mehr bis zum ende der Fortbildung ändern.

Zur musikalischen Begleitung des Essens liefen Weihnachtslieder im Hintergrund. Ein Teil des Senior Crew von der seaQuest berichtete sich gegenseitig von ihren schönsten Weihnachtserlebnissen und Feiern.

Das Computergenie stieß mit seiner Gabel hart in eine Tortelinie die sich auf seinem Teller befand. "Wenn die nicht bald ihre Musik wechseln flipp' ich noch aus."

Die anderen schauten ihn überrascht an.

"Dieses Gedudel kann einem ja nur auf die Nerven gehen! Anscheint sind auf ihrer Musik- Disk bloß 5 verschieden Lieder drauf und die sind in dauer rotation. Die haben das bis jetzt bei jedem Essen gespielt und im Fahrstuhl läuft das auch noch." Wenn es um Musik ging konnte Lucas zum Teil ganz schön empfindlich sein.

Krieg zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen."

Der Teenager schenkte Ben einen viel sagenden Blick. "Ich denke Moraloffiziere bemerken alles?"

Benjamin stutze kurz, er wünschte sein Kommentar zurück nehmen zu können. " Tun sie ja eigentlich auch. Ich war bloß....mh abgelenkt."

Miguel Ortiz grinste. "Ah, so nennt man das also heute."

Die Musik-Disk startete von neuen und gab Lucas somit natürlich wieder den Anlass zum vorherigen Thema schnell zurück zu kehren. "Wenn die nicht bald was anderes auflegen, programmiere ich denen ihre Computer so um das die nur noch was anderes spielen und Error anzeigen wenn sie diese Disk probieren abzuspielen."

Die rothaarige Ärztin sah den Jungen tadelnd an. "So etwas kannst du doch nicht machen!"

Der Teen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und warum nicht?"

So schnell hatte Westphalen gar nicht mit einer Rückfrage gerechnet. "Weil man so etwas einfach nicht tut!"

Bridger sah das Computergenie ernsthaft an. "Du kannst nicht einfach in die Programme von anderen Leuten eingreifen oder dich hinein hecken wenn es dir gerade mal in den Sinn passt. Und wenn dies auch noch so einfach für dich ist. Stell dir mal vor die schnappen dich dabei, du könntest deinen Eltern damit großen ärger einbrocken und im Gefängnis landen."

Lucas entschied sich weiterhin den aufmüpfigen Teenager zu spielen. "Aber mich für die seaQuest irgendwo hinein zu hacken ist etwa vollkommen in Ordnung? Das ist auch illegal!"

Der Captain seufzte innerlich. "Es gibt da schon einen unterschied beim hacken."

"Und der wäre?"

"Ob du etwas nur zu deinem eigenem vergnügen machst oder ob du anderen damit behilflich bist." Meinte Nathan so ruhig wie möglich.

Das Computergenie sagte dazu gar nichts und entschied sich weiter zu essen.

Nach einer Weile entspannten sich alle wieder ein bisschen und nahmen auch ihre Gespräche über vergangene Weihnachtsfeste wieder auf. Lucas beteiligte sich nicht daran.

Irgendwann war es dann so weit und die Musik-Disk startete erneut beim ersten Lied.

Der Teenager legte seine Gabel hin. "Mir reicht's!" Er stand auf und nahm seinen eh fast leeren Teller hoch.

"Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Kristin.

"Meinen Teller weg bringen und dann in Greys Büro."

Bridger sah ihn streng an. "Lucas, du kannst doch nicht..."

Der Blondschopf verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich jetzt etwas wegen der Musik unternehmen will. Ich will bloß in Greys Büro und mir den Computer ansehen, schließlich wollte er ja das ich mich mal um ihre Computerprobleme kümmere." Und damit entfernte sich der Teenager vom Tisch der seaQuest Crew.

Die anderen schauten ihm zum Teil misstrauisch hinterher. Er würde es doch niemals wagen...-oder doch?

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written Dezember 2004


	14. Türchen 14

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 14

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa für ihr Review.

Samusa: Was glaubst du denn, hat Lucas sich an der Musik Anlage zu schaffen gemacht oder nicht?

* * *

Einige Stunden später kehrte der Teenager in die Suite des seaQuest Teams zurück.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen nur noch Miguel Ortiz, Benjamin Krieg, Commander Ford und Kathrin Hitchcock. Zu Lucas Überraschung spielten die 4 friedlich miteinander Karten, mh, vielleicht brachte diese Fortbildung ja wirklich etwas...

Jonathan Ford schaute ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied so unauffällig wie möglich prüfend an. Der Teen wirkte um einiges ruhiger und entspannter. "Du warst ganz schön lange weg."

Lucas nickte. "Der eine Computer hatte einen Virus, gott sei dank war er aber nicht mit den anderen vernetzt, sonst hätten der sich richtig schön ausgebreitet. Als ich den Virus dann vollkommen beseitigt hatte, hat mir Grey dann noch seinen Privat Computer vorgeführt auf dem ich ihm einige Programme einrichten sollte. Außerdem war ich eben auch noch mal am Strand"

Der Commander legte eine seiner Karten die er in der Hand hielt auf den Tisch. "Aha, ich verstehe."

Der Teen schaute sich im Zimmer um. "Wo sind den die anderen alle."

Miguel grinste. "Im Bett."

"Jetzt schon?"

Die dunkelhaarige Frau war nun an der Reihe eine Karte zu legen. "Jetzt schon ist gut. Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein." Tat dies aber nun. "Ups! Hat wohl doch etwas länger gedauert als ich gedacht habe."

Der Teenager verschwand für einige Zeit im Bad, als er wieder heraus kam steuerte er die Tür zu Bridgers und seinem Zimmer an.

Bevor er aber dort an kam fragte ihn Ben noch etwas. "Hast du dich an der Musikabspielanlage zu schaffen gemacht?"

Ohne die Frage zu beantworten öffnete der Teen die Tür des gemeinsamen Zimmers mit dem Captain.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	15. Türchen 15

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 15

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Snuggles und Samusa für die Reviews.

Snuggles: Nette Schlagzeile.

Yury undSamusa: Anscheint seid ihr euch ziemlich sicher das Lucas sich an der Musikanlage zu schaffen gemacht hat.

* * *

Lucas betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dort war es Dunkel, Bridger aber war noch wach und saß auf einem Stuhl am geöffneten Fenster und drehte sich nun zu dem hereinkommenden Teenager.

Das Computergenie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass der Captain auf ihn warten würde um mit ihm über sein Verhalten am Abendbrottisch zu reden.

Lucas trat zu seinem Kleiderschrank und holte ein anderes T-Shirt heraus. Dieses tauschte er dann gegen das Aktuelle das er gerade trug aus. Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Jeans und stieg in T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet ins Bett. Er kuschelte seine Bettdecke um sich und blickte dann in Bridgers Richtung. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte er diesen aber nur als Siluette war nehmen.

Nathan schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung des Teenagers. "Wie müssen Reden."

Lucas nickte. "Ich weiß." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten beim Abendessen entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass dies nicht angebracht war."

"Okay." Meinte Nathan. Er versuchte den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungens im Dunkeln zu erkennen. "Ich vermute, du hast dich aus irgendeinem bestimmten Grund so aufgeführt. Warum warst du auf einmal so schlecht drauf? Es kann doch wohl kaum nur an der Musik gelegen haben."

Das junge Genie nickte. "Wissen sie, für mich ist Weihnachten nicht gerade die schönste Zeit im Jahr, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Wenn ich sehe wie glücklich viele andere Leute zu sein scheinen, macht dies mir nur wieder klar das es bei meiner Familie nicht so ist. Das kann ganz schön deprimierend sein."

Bridger konnte die Gefühle die hinter Lucas Worten standen gut heraushören und auch nachvollziehen. Seit ein paar Jahren war Weihnachten schließlich auch sehr schwer für ihn. "Und als du gehört hast, wie sehr die anderen von Weihnachten mit ihren Familien geschwärmt haben hat es dich sehr traurig gemacht. Tja und dann kam noch das mit der Musik dazu und dir ist einfach der Kragen geplatzt. "

Der Teenager nickte. "Wissen sie, ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern das meine Eltern und ich zusammen friedlich Weihnachten gefeiert haben. Das letzte Mal war ich glaub ich 4. Danach die Jahre hat es immer heftig zwischen ihnen gekracht. Noch später hat mein Vater an den Weihnachtstagen immer gearbeitet um dem ganzen aus dem Weg zu gehen." Lucas schwieg.

Der Captain hatte das Gefühl als ob da noch mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte. "Und was ist dann passiert?"

"Als ich 12 war wollten es meine Eltern mir zu liebe noch einmal miteinander Versuchen. Beide hatten sich frei genommen um viel Zeit für die Familie zu haben. Das ganze endete in einem riesigen Desaster und führte schließlich zu ihrer Scheidung." Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Das hab ich nicht gewusst. Haben deine Eltern danach noch einmal zusammen gefeiert?" Eigentlich konnte sich Nathan die Antwort aber schon denken.

Lucas schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf. "In den darauf folgenden Jahren war ich mal bei den einen mal bei dem anderen. Aber eigentlich war das ganz egal. Mein Vater hat eigentlich immer gearbeitet und meine Mutter hat sich irgendwo hin verkrochen."

"Und jetzt arbeitet deine Mutter auch kurz vor dem Fest."

Der Teenager nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Wissen sie, meine Mutter ist eigentlich wirklich okay. Sie dürfen jetzt bitte nichts Falsches über sie denken. Sie arbeitet bloß damit sie mit unserem Familiendesaster nicht so konfrontiert wird. Die Scheidung und die ständigen Streitereien mit meinem Dad haben ihr ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Zu Weihnachten kommt das ganze dann wieder besonders hoch und sie versucht sich irgendwie abzulenken. Und dieses Jahr macht sie es so, indem sie versucht bis kurz vor Heiligabend zu arbeiten." Er schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster wo er einige Sterne sehen könnte. "Natürlich bin ich schon irgendwie traurig und enttäuscht das sie keine Zeit mit mir verbringt. Aber ich kann ihr das nicht wirklich übel nehmen weil ich weiß warum sie es tut."

Bridger hatte dem Teenager nachdenklich zugehört. "Und wie ist das mit deinem Vater? Nimmst du ihm übel wie er sich dir gegenüber verhält?"

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Teenager. Die Beziehung zu seinem Vater war nicht gerade die allerbeste. "Das ist schwer in Worte zu fassen. Wissen sie, er hat mich schon oft irgendetwas versprochen und dann nie eingehalten. Ich war für ihn nie besonders wichtig oder ich hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl das dies so ist. Schon in der ersten Klasse wusste ich damals, dass wenn mein Vater mich nach der Schule abholen sollte, ich mich nicht darauf verlassen konnte. Mal kam er viel zu spät und manchmal hat er mich sogar ganz vergessen. Meine Mum dagegen stand meistens pünktlich vor dem Schulgelände. Tja und seit der Scheidung hab ich meinen Vater auch nur selten gesehen und meistens sind diese Treffen dann auch noch ziemlich daneben gegangen. Fast immer sind wir total an einander gerasselt, manchmal haben wir einfach extrem unterschiedliche Ansichten. Aber lassen sie uns jetzt dieses Thema beenden."

Nathan hatte dem Jungen zugehört ohne ihn dabei zu unterbrechen. Er hatte das Gefühl das Lucas nicht oft die Möglichkeit hatte dies überhaupt auszudrücken.

Der Teenager rückte sich sein Kopfkissen zu Recht und gähnte.

Bridger grinste. "Da ist wohl jemand müde." Er selbst spürte aber auch die Anstrengung des heutigen Tages.

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich mach bloß Gesichtsgymnastik."

Der Captain musste über das Kommentar schmunzeln. "Aha, so so."

Lucas grinste. "Na ja, vielleicht bin ich doch etwas müde."

Bridger stand auf. "Soll ich das Fenster über Nacht auflassen?"

Der Teenager nickte. "So kommt wenigstens noch etwas kühlere Luft herein."

Nathan legte sich in sein eigenes Bett. "Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht."

Eine viertel Stunde später waren beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Wriiten November 2004


	16. Türchen 16

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 16

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles und Moonshine für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Musik kann sehr viel ausdrücken. Wir müssen auch noch unbedingt alles wegen dem Wochenende abklären.

Moonshine: Vielen lieben dank für die ganzen netten Reviews. Das war ja ein richtiger Marathon den du da absolviert hast. Hab einen richtigen Schock bekommen als ich auf einmal so ein volles Postfach hatte :-) Manchmal können die dicksten Freundschaften entstehen nur weil man sich ein Zimmer teilt. (Nicht war Snuggles?) Sich fortzubewegen obwohl man mit jemanden zusammen gebunden ist, ist gar nicht so schwer. Man muss nur eine gute Absprache haben und dann geht das ohne Probleme. Mh, wir grausam es vielleicht für denjenigen war der sich die ganzen Lieder angehört hat, habe ich gar nicht bedacht. Glaube aber, dass die seaQuest Crew das schon ganz gut hinbekommen hat, der Gesang in der ersten und zweiten Staffel war doch auch nicht so schlimm. Na ja, wenn Lucas nicht dabei gewesen wäre, hätten sie das Loch in dem Netz einfach ausgelassen.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen saßen alle wieder ausgeruht am Frühstückstisch.

Benjamin Krieg konzentrierte sich schon die ganze Zeit auf die Musik die im Hintergrund lief. Es waren zwar Weihnachtslieder aber irgendwie klang es anders als noch am Tag zuvor. Fragend blickte er ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied an. "Sag mal Lucas, hast du doch etwas an den Computern wegen der Musik verändert?"

Der blonde Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, aber ich hab gestern Abend als ich mich um Greys Computer gekümmert habe ihn einmal auf die Musik angesprochen. Er hat mir dann erzählt, dass sie bloß eine Disk mit Weihnachtsliedern haben und deshalb nur diese spielen. Ich hab ihm dann einfach eine Weihnachts-Musik-Disk mit 100 verschiedenen Liedern erstellt. Tja und die hörst du jetzt gerade."

Der Moraloffizier nickte beiläufig. "Ah ha, so ist das also, wie langweilig."

Für diese Antwort erntete er mehrere böse Blicke und einen Tritt vors Schienenbein von seiner Exfrau.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	17. Türchen 17

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 17

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an meine fleißigen Reviewer Yury, Samusa, Snuggles und Moonshine.

Yury: Mh der Satz, „wir müssen reden" hat wohl bei einigen von euch ins Schwarze getroffen. Also ich finde schon das das eine normale Lucas Reaktion war. Er kann sich ja nicht immer in etwas hineinhacken. Ich finde bei Lucas muss man auch immer mit dem unerwarteten rechnen.

Samusa: Keine Angst, du wirst nicht getreten.

Snuggles: Jap, leihe mir immer ein Handy wenn ich mit dir verabredet bin, und das aus guten Gründen! Ja, ja, es geht doch nichts über die richtige Zimmeraufteilung. Stell dir mal vor wir wären damals nicht in einem Zimmer gelandet…. Wir wären jetzt nicht befreundet und du wärest auch kein seaQuest Fan geworden… wir würden keine schönen Weihnachtsgeschenke austauschen… usw.

Moonshine: An deinen ganzen Worten über den „sellischen Mülleimer" könnte schon etwas Wahres dran sein.

Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange auf die nächsten Türchen warten musstet, aber der Computer wollte einfach nicht so wie ich wollte.

* * *

Einige Zeit später saß die Crew der seaQuest im Gemeinschaftsraum der Suite um den Tisch versammelt. Auf dem Holztisch lagen einige weiße Papiere und ein Stift. Auf den Zetteln standen mehrere Rätsel die sie am Vormittag als Team zusammen lösen sollten.

Hitchcock nahm eines der Blätter in die Hand.

"Okay, hier ist das nächste Rätsel:

Drei Brüder wohnen in einem Haus,

die sehen wahrhaftig verschieden aus,

doch willst du sie unterscheiden,

gleicht jeder den anderen beiden.

Der erste ist nicht da, er kommt erst nach Haus.

Der zweite ist nicht da, er ging schon hinaus.

Nur der dritte ist da, der Kleinste der drei,

denn ohne ihn gäb's nicht die anderen zwei.

Und doch gibt's den dritten, um den es sich handelt,

nur weil sich der erst' in den zweiten verwandelt.

Denn willst du ihn anschauen, so siehst du nur wieder

immer einen der anderen Brüder!

Nun sage mir: Sind die drei vielleicht einer?

Oder sind es nur drei? Oder ist es gar einer?

Und kannst du, mein Kind, ihre Namen mir nennen,

So wirst du drei mächtige Herrscher erkennen.

Sie regieren gemeinsam ein großes Reich-

und sind es auch selbst! Darin sind sie gleich.

Zu dem Rätsel gibt es dann noch drei Fragen. Die erste lautet, 'Wie heißen die drei Brüder bzw. Herrscher' die nächste lautet 'Was sind die drei zusammen' und die letzte lautet 'Welches Reich regieren sie'."

Einen Moment lang war es still und jeder dachte über die richtige Lösung nach. Benjamin Krieg war der erste der aufgab. Unmotiviert lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück. "Das ist mir eindeutig zu hoch."

Nachdenklich beugten sich die anderen immer noch über die Aufgabenstellung. Crocker strich sich über den Bart. "Also klar ist das die Begriffe alle Symbolisch für etwas stehen."

Ein nicken der anderen bestätigte dies.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen mit verschiedenen Vermutungen. Der Teenager beobachtete die anderen dabei interessiert.

Schließlich entschied sich der Blondschopf sich auch zu äußern. "Zukunft, Vergangenheit und Augenblick."

Ortiz schaute ihn irritiert an. "Wie bitte?"

"Na das ist die Antwort auf die erste Frage. Die drei Brüder heißen Zukunft, Vergangenheit und Augenblick." Bens blick ließ ihn das ganze noch etwas genauer erklären. "'Der erste ist nicht da, er kommt erst nach Haus', diese Zeile steht für die Zukunft. 'Der zweite ist nicht da, er ging schon hinaus.', diese Zeile steht wiederum für die Vergangenheit. Und die letzte 'Nur der dritte ist da, der Kleinste der drei, den ohne ihn gäb's nicht die anderen zwei' steht symbolisch für den Augenblick. Alles klar?"

O'Neill nickte. "Und alle drei zusammen genommen sind die Zeit. Und das ist somit die Antwort auf die zweite Frage."

"Und was ist mit der dritten Frage? Welches Reich reagieren sie?" Fragte Benjamin.

"Die Welt." War Lucas knappe antwort darauf.

Bridger sah den Jungen prüfend an. "Du kanntest das Rätsel bereits, nicht war?"

Das Computergenie nickte. "Ja, ich hab es schon vor langer Zeit in einem Buch gelesen. Ich glaub es war "Momo" von Michael Ende."

"Warum hasst du uns dann nicht gleich die Lösung verraten." Fragte Ford.

"Weil ich niemanden den Spaß daran nehmen wollte selbständig auf die Lösung zu kommen." Erklärte Lucas.

Dr. Westphalen nahm das nächste Blatt Papier auf dem mehrere kurze Rätsel standen. "Okay, hier ist das nächste: 'Wo wird das meiste Heu gemäht?'" Auffordernd sah sie die anderen an.

"Wo gibt es denn die größte Landwirtschaft?" Fragte der Commander.

Chief Crocker grinste. "Das ganze ist eine Scherzfrage. Man kann nämlich gar kein Heu mähen. Man mäht Gras."

Ford verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte kurz auf. "Ja, ist eigentlich logisch."

Die Ärztin nahm den Stift und schrieb die entsprechende Antwort auf.

Der weitere Vormittag verging mit dem Lösen weiterer Rätsel.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	18. Türchen 18

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 18

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Um 13 Uhr saßen alle Teilnehmer der Fortbildung im Speiseraum zum Mittagessen.

Als Grey das Gefühl hatte, dass jeder zu essen hatte und somit beschäftigt war stand er auf. Er griff zu dem Megaphon. "Wenn ich bitte einen Augenblick lang um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte." Er wartete bis es still wurde. "Für den Rest des Tages haben wir kein spezielles Programm mit ihnen geplant damit sie Zeit dafür haben als Team zusammen etwas zu unternehmen. Sie können wandern, an den Strand gehen oder auch etwas ganz anderes tun. Die Entscheidung ist ihnen allein überlassen. Viel Spaß dabei!" Dann setzte sich Grey wieder hin und widmete sich seinem eigenem essen.

Die Crew der seaQuest steckte ihre Köpfe zusammen. Von Bridger am der erste Vorschlag. "Wir könnten uns zwei Leihwagen mieten, damit in die Stadt fahren und dann dort etwas unternehmen."

Crocker nickte. "Sicherlich gibt es auch einen Weihnachtsmarkt in der Stadt. Vielleicht könnten wir uns den ja mal anschauen."

Die anderen nickten.

"Und danach könnten wir auch noch irgendwo lecker essen gehen." War Kriegs Kommentar.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	19. Türchen 19

Die Fortbildung

Türchen/Kapitel 19

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Zweieinhalb Stunden später war die seaQuest Crew in der Innenstadt auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.

Aber niemand von ihnen hatte sich dazu entschlossen Klassiker wie Glühwein oder heißen Kakao zu trinken. Dafür war es einfach zu warm.

Dr. Westphalen kam das ganze sowieso leicht unwirklich vor. Weihnachten musste es ihrer Meinung nach einfach kalt sein. Und der künstliche Sprühschnee den einige Leute auf die Dächer ihrer Verkaufsstände gesprüht hatten wirkte ihrer Meinung nach nur billig. Wie schön war es doch wenn es richtig schneite und man sich die kalten Hände an einer heißen Tasse Glühwein wärmen konnte.

Ein Mann der im kompletten Weihnachtsmann Outfit über den Markt ging und Süßigkeiten an die Kinder verteilte tat der Ärztin einfach nur leid. Hoffentlich bekam der ärmste keinen Hitzeschlag.

Vor einem kleinen Riesenrad stoppte sie Crew. Sie teilten sich vom Gewicht her in zwei ungefähr ausgeglichene Gruppen und machten so eine Fahrt in zwei Gondeln.

Den Ausblick den sie dabei hatten war wirklich ihr bezahltes Geld wehrt.

Nach der Fahrt mit dem Riesenrad belagerten sie einen Süßigkeitenstand und kauften gebrannte Mandeln, Zuckerwatte, Schokoäpfel und ähnliches.

Nach dem einige von ihnen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Familienmitglieder, Verwandte oder auch Freunde gekauft hatten, führen sie eine Runde mit einem Kinderkarussell.

Auf dem Karussell befanden sich Holzpferde in drei verschiedenen Farben. Er sah so aus als ob es schon mehrere Jahrzehnte auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt hinter sich hatte und schon sehr alt war, was aber nicht bedeuten sollte das es nicht gut gepflegt war.

Im Endeffekt konnte niemand mehr sagen wie es Benjamin Krieg geschafft hatte sie alle zu dieser Fahrt zu überreden. Jedenfalls hatten sie eine menge Spaß dabei und viel zu lachen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	20. Türchen 20

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 20

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Ein bestimmtes Kinderkarussell zu fahren ist echt lustig!

Yury: Natürlich gibt es bei uns heißen Kakao auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. Und der schmeckt auch noch echt gut!

* * *

Am Abend betrat die Crew ein Chinesisches Restaurante. Alle hatten sich Einstimmig für solch ein Restaurant entschieden weil es dort meistens etwas für jeden Geschmack gab.

Ein Kellner steuerte sofort auf sie zu.

Captain Bridger sah diesen Fragend an. "Haben sie noch einen Tisch für 9 Personen frei?"

Der Kellner nickte. "Das haben wir, allerdings müssten sie sich noch einen kleinen Augenblick gedulden."

Bridger nickte. "Kein Problem."

So standen sie nun und warteten darauf das ihr Tisch fertig wurde.

Lucas war der erste der ein großes Aquarium ganz in ihrer nähe entdeckte. Er trat etwas näher und beobachtete die Fische fasziniert.

Benjamin Krieg trat zu ihm und schaute auch hinein. Ein Fisch erregte seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam beugte er sich näher um ihn noch besser erkennen zu können. Dann stellte er sich wieder normal hin und sah den Teenager neben ihn belustigt an. "Schau mal, der Fisch muss sich mit irgendeinem anderen geprügelt haben oder auch irgendwo gestoßen haben. Na ja, jedenfalls hat er eine riesige Beule unterm Kinn." Dabei zeigte er auf den Fisch den er meinte.

Das Computergenie prustete vor Lachen los. "Kann es sein das du nicht die geringste Ahnung von Fischen hast obwohl du Unterwasser arbeitest?"

Krieg zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Der Fisch mit der beule unter dem Maul hat sich nirgends gestoßen. Dies ist ein Maulbrüter." Erklärte der blonde Teenager. "Das bedeutet das er seine Eier im Maul ausbrühtet. Und die Beule kommt daher weil dort gerade Eier liegen." Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne die ihn über die blauen Augen gefallen war aus dem Gesicht.

"Das heißt es gibt bald Nachwuchs?" Fragte Krieg.

Lucas nickte. "Wusstest du das manche kleinen Fische ins Maul ihrer Eltern schwimmen wenn Gefahr droht?"

Der Moraloffizier schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein." Er stellte sich darauf ein jetzt einen langen Vortrag über Fische gehalten zu bekommen. Zu seinem Glück tauchte aber gerade da der Kellner wieder auf und führte sie zu ihrem Tisch.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	21. Türchen 21

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 21

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihr Review.

Yury: Und ist Ben nun schlauer? Schön zu hören das es bei deiner Geschichte voran geht.

Samusa: Glaube auch das ist ein schönes Bild wie die beiden da vor dem Aquarium stehen und der „kleine" dem „großen" etwas erklärt.

* * *

Am späten Abend waren alle Teams wieder zurück von ihren Ausflügen und hielten sich in ihren persönlichen Zimmern auf.

Bridger und Lucas waren beide damit beschäftigt schon ein paar Sachen zurück in ihre Reisetaschen zu packen. Morgen nach dem Mittagessen würde die Fortbildung zu ende sein.

Der Captain legte ein Buch in seine Tasche. "Morgen ist der 21 Dezember, deine Mutter wird allerdings erst am Abend des 23 Dezembers zu hause sein."

Lucas nickte bestätigend und holte etwas aus dem Schrank um es einpacken zu können.

"Möchtest du bis dahin mit zu meiner Insel kommen?" Fragte Nathan.

Das Computergenie sah auf. "Das ist wirklich überaus freundlich von ihnen. Allerdings muss ich leider ablehnen. Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden verabredet die ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen habe. Und mit Wolfman möchte ich mich auch treffen."

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Ja, durch das U-Boot ist man teilweise ganz schön isoliert. Wenn wir frei haben probiere ich auch immer ein paar meiner Freunde zu sehen. Aber als es früher noch kein Vidphone gab, fand ich es noch schwieriger mit manchen Leuten in Kontakt zu bleiben." Er schlug einen anderen Tonfall an. "Wirst du bis deine Mutter kommt allein in eurem Haus sein?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, meine Mum hat eine Haushaltshilfe die mit ihm Haus wohnt. Sie arbeitete schon vor der Scheidung für meine Eltern. Nach der Scheidung wollten beide das sie für sie arbeitet. Aber sie hat sich dann für meine Mutter entschieden, obwohl mein Vater ihr mehr Geld geboten hatte. Eli, so heißt sie, ist einfach ein Schatz und eine der besten Köchinnen die ich kenne. Meine Mutter hat es so mit ihr abgesprochen, das Eli bis zum Nachmittag des 22 Dezembers bei uns arbeitet. Danach fährt sie dann zu ihren Kindern und Enkelkindern."

Bridger nickte verstehend. " Aha. Weißt du ob ihr über die Festtage irgendwo hin fahren werdet?"

"Nein, wir bleiben zu Hause."

"Könnte ich dann vielleicht am zweiten Weihnachtstag bei euch vorbei schauen?"

Der Teenager nickte. "Klar, das wäre super." Der Junge wusste das Bridger Weihnachten wahrscheinlich allein sein würde. Und da er und seine Mutter ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich feiern würden, wäre es sicherlich toll den Captain zu sehen.

Nathan nickte. "Okay, ruf mich aber an falls deine Mutter etwas dagegen haben sollte."

"Abgemacht."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004

Da ich morgen nicht die Möglichkeit habe ins Internet zu gehen, werde ich heute ausnahmsweise auch schon das Türchen für morgen online setzten. Aber nicht schummeln und vorher öffnen. ;-)


	22. Türchen 22

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 22

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag saßen sie alle wieder in dem großen Hörsaal wo Anfangs die Theorie vermittelt wurden war.

Diesmal ging es aber um die Abschließende Reflexion der gesamten Fortbildung. Es wurden noch offen stehende Fragen geklärt, besprochen was jedem die Fortbildung gebracht hatte und auch positive und negative Kritik angebracht. Na ja, die typischen Sachen halt.

Aber irgendwie schien es als ob sich niemand so wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte, alle waren in einer gewissen Aufbruch Stimmung und hatten deshalb das Gefühl das es sich wie Gummi hinzog. Man zählte förmlich schon die Minuten.

Heute hatte Lucas aber sichergestellt, dass er zwischen zwei anderen Personen saß. Zu seiner linken saß Ben und zu seiner rechten O'Neill. Allerdings brachte ihm das auch nicht besonders viel, der Moraloffizier neben ihm war kurz vorm Einschlafen und Tim war einer der wenigen Leute die das ganze hier noch zu interessieren schien. Oder zu mindestens tat er so.

Es war ja nicht so das Lucas nicht zu hören könnte wenn er etwas anderes dabei tat. Manche Dinge konnte man schließlich auch einfach perfekt kombinieren. Irgendwann fing er an auf den Zettel der vor ihm lag kleine Kästchen aufzumalen. Diese Kästchen teile er dann noch so auf, das sie innen drin noch weitere 5 Kästchen hatten. Und immer wenn jetzt eine Minute vorbei war, malte er eins dieser ganz kleinen Kästchen aus. Und während er dies tat konnte er auch noch locker den Rednern zuhören.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written November 2004


	23. Türchen 23

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 23

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Ja, Bildchen zu zeichnen ist auch toll. Noch besser sind aber mit dem Sitznachbarn zusammen Wortspiele zu schreiben. Dumm ist nur wenn da so etwas raus kommt das man vor lachen los prusten muss und alle einen daraufhin fragend anschauen. Lucas Methode zum Zeitvertreib hab ich auch schon im Lateinunterricht ausprobiert.

Yury: Ich hab mir die Fanfictions bloß ausgedacht. Niedergeschrieben hab ich sie dann immer erst im Schulbus oder zu Hause.

* * *

Einige Zeit später war jeder wieder in seinem Zimmer und packte die restlichen Sachen. 

Die Crew der seaQuest würde in einer Stunde zum Flughafen los fahren.

Der blonde Teen stand erneut verzweifelt vor seiner Tasche. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte dieses verflixte Ding einfach nicht zu gehen. Dabei hatte er doch zusätzlich so gar noch einen Rucksack der auch schon bis oben hin voll war.

Ratlos schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. "Ich kann machen was ich will, aber meine Tasche will einfach nickt zu gehen."

Bridger grinste. "Hatten wir dieses Problem nicht schon mal?"

Das Computergenie lächelte gequält. "Ha ha, wirklich sehr witzig. Wie machen sie das denn, wie bekommen sie alles in ihre Tasche?"

"Ich hab so gut wie kein einziges Weihnachtsgeschenk da drin, ganz einfach. Ich hab die Geschenke alle eingepackt und entweder gleich an die Empfänger oder zu mir nach Hause geschickt. So muss ich sie nicht unnötig mit mir herum schleppen." Erklärte Nathan und zog den Reizverschluss seiner Tasche ohne Probleme zu.

"Haben sie keine Angst das dabei irgendetwas bei der Post verloren gehen könnte?"

Der Captain schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Die Post wird in letzter Zeit immer sicherer und sicherer. Und wenn sie etwas verschludern, verklag ich sie einfach und bekomme es ersetzt. Aber die wirklich wertvollen oder wichtigen Geschenke habe ich natürlich bei mir. So groß ist mein Vertrauen in die Post dann doch nicht."

"Vielleicht sollte ich mir diese Methode merken." Lucas nahm zwei Sachen aus der Tasche heraus und stopfte sie mit ach und krach doch noch in den Rucksack. Dann bearbeitete erneut seine Tasche. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er es endlich geschafft, der Reizverschluss war endlich zu. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. "Na bitte, da solle doch einer behaupten ich könnte nicht packen."

Bridger musste sich ein lachen verbeißen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written November 2004

Da ich nicht weiß ob ich morgen online gehen kann, werde ich das nächste Türchen vorsichtshalber auch schon online stellen. Aber nicht schummeln und vorher öffnen.


	24. Türchen 24

**Die Fortbildung**

Türchen/Kapitel 24

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an jeden der irgendwann ein Review zu diesem kleinen Adventskalender abgegeben hat.

* * *

Einige Zeit später war die Crew der seaQuest am Flughafen. Dort war es zum bersten voll.

In der großen Halle verabschiedeten sie sich alle von einander. Die meisten von ihnen würden nämlich mit ganz unterschiedlichen Flugzeugen nach Hause fliegen. Dr. Westphalen würde zum Beispiel nach Großbritannien fliegen. Ihre Tochter war auch schon da und hatte bereits per Vidphone mitgeteilt das Schnee lag.

Nach dem sich alle gegenseitig noch Frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hatten verschwanden sie mit dem Gefühl als Team noch enger zusammen gewachsen zu sein in die verschiedensten Himmelsrichtungen.

* * *

ENDE

Written November 2004

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, ein paar erholsame frei Tage und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr.

* * *

Ein Friedensgedicht

Wo gibt es heut noch: Sterne,

die wie ein Kompass sind!

Wo gibt es heut: Kometen,

die lenken hin zum Kind.

Wo gibt es noch: Egel,

die in den Lüften sind,

die singen, jauchzen, loben

und künden uns vom Kind.

Wo gibt es heut noch: Weise,

die auf der Reise sind,

die keine Mühsal scheuen

auf ihrem Weg zum Kind.

Wo gibt es heut noch: Hirten,

die auf dem Felde sind,

verlassen ihre Herde

und ziehen hin zum Kind.

_Wo gibt es heut noch: Frieden?_

_So fang doch damit an!_

_In deinem Haus, in deiner Stadt,_

_dann wär' schon viel getan! _


End file.
